Rekoko
Rekoko (レココ) is a high school student (高校生 koukousei). She is the second child and eldest daughter of Tokoko and Dororo. Character Rekoko is just a pleasant forgotten girl who likes flowers. She has a part time job as a florist. Appearance She is a Persian blue Keronian tadpole with a white horned hat and gray flaps. She has Cherry Blossom pink round eyes. As she is still young, she still has her tadpole features. She wears a pink bandanna loosely around her neck and always keeps a pink flower on the left side of her hat. Personality Just like her father, she is easily forgotten, but this doesn't kill her optimism. She believes that people will notice her eventually, just like her father. She's quiet and polite, which can cause people forgetting her. Being like this, she could easily be a pushover, but since she has a mom like Tokoko, she isn't. She'll stand up for herself and sometimes for others. She's a little shy. Likes and dislikes Most likely because of her fathers influence, she likes nature. She takes interest in the language of flowers and flower arrangements. She also enjoys thinking of new designs and creating flowers out of materials like paper or tissue paper. She seems to hold little dislikes, but one of the many few is fire. She dislikes and is afraid of fire. History From the beginning she's been a quiet girl, but she was timid. She rarely played with anyone other than the family friends and their kids. Even so, she was still a little awkward around them. Her mother constantly forced her into situation where she had to socialize, eventually getting her to open up more to people. She still remains a little shy though. Since she becomes bored at times, she applied for a part time job at a flower shop. She proved she'd be a great employee when she helped a customer before she was even hired. Relationships Tokoko Tokoko is her mother and a influence on her. She doesn't look up to her mom, but she enjoys being with her, despite the harassment to know about her social and love life. Dororo Her father Dororo, is another influence on her. It's mostly his personality and interests. Since Tokoko had to work away at times, he ended up raising her when she was younger. Zeriri Her big brother Zeriri is just one of her siblings. She's sometimes helps him since hes blind. Riroro & Koyuyu Riroro is her younger brother while his twin Koyuyu is her younger sister. They're born a bit later, but she watches after them if her brother or parents can't. Sometimes shes leaded into odd situations because of them, Keii Keii is her youngest sibling, born much later. If he ever preforms in public, she'll give him and the band flowers. Abilities She can increase the speed of growth for plants. Weakness Fire is the biggest known weakness of her. She also cannot stand certian stenches such as bug spray. Future Nothing much has changed in her life. She practically owns the flower shop she has been working at since she was younger. Nicknames Shes mostly just called Reko, Reiko, or Rei. Other than that, she has no special nicknames. Rekoko will call others by their full name with a prefix of Mr., Mrs. or Ms. at first, but if she feels comfortable around other she just uses their name or a shortened version of their name. Trivia *She has been the first daughter and has been younger than Zeriri since she was made. *Her name comes from "Reiko" meaning "Lovely child" External links Deviantart user page Category:Characters Category:Keronians